Your Mesmerizing Eyes
by CelestialBronzeLightning
Summary: ""You know that you can tell me anything, right?" Sinead tried again. "Anything?" he asked as he turned to look at her once more. "Anything," she confirmed."


**Another one-shot, this time Jonead as requested by rhetorically yours. I hope you like it :) **

* * *

Sinead thought that having the Wizard's over would be a good idea. Amy had talked her into 'bonding' with the Cahills to get the branch leaders closer together. Amy had also said that she'd take first turn with the Holts and advised her on picking the Wizards.

"Besides," she has said. "I think Phoenix likes doing experiments with you."

Sinead now regretted agreeing. Phoenix, Jonah's younger cousin, always wanted to make things explode in the lab and Jonah was nowhere to be found all day. He briefly came down for lunch and wasn't seen until lunch the next day.

"Come on, Sinead," Phoenix pleaded. "Just one explosion!"

"I told you already, Phoenix. Today is Ned and Ted's day in the lab and there are only allowed to be two people in there out of safety reasons," Sinead explained. Of course that wasn't true. The Starling triplets always worked on their projects together but Sinead didn't want Phoenix to ruin an experiment so she volunteered to take care of Phoenix for the few weeks that they were there.

"Fine," Phoenix sighed. "But tomorrow we're making things go 'BOOM!', right?" Phoenix asked hopefully, his eyes wild.

"Of course, Phoenix. Tomorrow we'll make things go 'boom'," Sinead sighed.

Phoenix fist pumped and ran away.

Sinead couldn't stop the involuntary smile creep onto her lips. She loved how Phoenix was always so hyper and willing to do anything that involved explosions.

She walked out of the living room and was about to close the door outside when she heard the faint sound of music in the distance so she walked out and closed the door behind her quietly.

She tiptoed in the general direction of the sound and ducked behind a tree.

The music was coming from a guitar.

'Someone must be listening to the radio,' Sinead thought. She'd never heard the song so she sat down and listened for a while. She could tell that the song had just started.

She immediately recognized the voice as soon as the singing started. It was definitely Jonah's voice but this song wasn't like his usual rap. It was slower and the lyrics were sweet and told the story of someone falling in love with a girl's eyes. From the chorus she could guess the title of the song.'Your Mesmerizing Eyes'.

She sat and listened for the three minutes that the song lasted. After it was finished, she risked a peek around the corner. She had assumed that it was someone listening to one of Jonah's new songs but the sight she saw before her eyes made her gasp silently. Instead of a radio, she saw Jonah sitting on the ground with his guitar on his lap. Luckily, he wasn't facing her.

She quickly stepped behind the tree again and took a deep breath.

'Okay,' she thought. 'He's practicing a new song, so what?'

She stepped out from behind her tree and walked up to Jonah silently. She placed her hands over his eyes, still standing behind him.

"Guess who," she said though her voice gave her away.

"Sinead?" he asked.

"Yep," she said and sat down next to him.

"How long have you been there?" he asked her.

"Not long but long enough to hear part of that song," she said. "It's really good," she added.

He looked at her skeptically.

"Which album is it for?" she asked.

"Sinead," he started as he looked her in the eyes. "I'm not getting it published."

Sinead looked at him blankly. "Why did you write it then?" she asked.

He stared at her until it became evident in her mind. "Did you write it for someone?" she asked.

He looked away.

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?" Sinead tried again.

"Anything?" he asked as he turned to look at her once more.

"Anything," she confirmed.

"Well..." he started.

"You don't have to say it if you're that uncomfortable with it," she offered.

"No, I want to tell you, it's just..."

"You really don't have to, Jonah," Sinead repeated as she got up an brushed off her trousers.

She started towards the house.

"It's about you, Sinead," she heard Jonah say in the distance.

She kept walking as if she hadn't heard him and when she was back in the house, the memory was so faded that she wondered if it had been her imagination.

* * *

**Please R&R. You've already done the first part. Now review. It ain't called Read and Review for nothing, otherwise it's be R. But it isn't. Just thought I'd explain that since some of you, you know who you are, just read. Just kidding, I love you all but I'd love you more if you reviewed :D**

**[If you want to request something, please do, I'll do it when I've got the time]**

**See ya,**

**CelestialBronzeLightning **


End file.
